This invention relates to support structures for use in fixed bed flow reactors. More particularly, the invention is directed to a glass-ceramic fiber-containing structure in the form of a catalyst support useful in the conversion of internal combustion engine exhaust fumes.
In recent years, the control of pollutants in the air has become of general concern. The catalytic conversion of pollutants in the fumes from the exhausts of internal combustion engines is one area being explored. However, progress in this area has been hindered by the lack of a satisfactory support for the catalyst employed, which support, in many applications, such as in motor vehicles, is subjected to continual stress due to both mechanical shock received while the vehicle is in motion and thermal shock from variations in exhaust temperatures.
Ordinarily, a support which maximizes contact between the exhaust gases and the catalyst must be an open one, i.e., one with holes or openings to permit "flowthrough" of the gas while it contacts a catalyst coating. Such holes or openings lower the strength and the durability of known structures. Thus, a need exists for a strong, durable support for such catalysts that is also constructed to maximize exposure of the catalyst surface to the exhaust gases.